Beauty and the Beast
by aliciabear22
Summary: Kagome has volunteered as the next woman to be sent to her villages King. Can she break his spell?
1. Chapter 1

A.N: I have read a story or two about a twist on beauty and the beast and it got in my head. So here is my version. Hope you like it!

He sat in his room looking out the window as the new female offering arrived. This was going to be the fourth girl this week. He grew tired of waiting for the right one to walk through his door. He got up from his chair and walked over to his mirror. His red eyes glowed more and more each day. He wanted to be himself again. He was tired of his beast having more control then he did.

He turned to leave and glanced at the rose that damn priestess cursed him with. The petals had started to fall off after he had scared the third girl away. He couldn't help it. His ruby red eyes and jagged stripes on his face made him look intimidating. He was growing tired of it all. He mentally crossed his fingers as he walked out his bedroom door to meet his new female.

Kagome had never been scared of anything. Her mother told her she was just like her father. So when she was told that she would be next to venture inside Lord Sesshomarus castle, she held her chin high and embraced her fate. Her older sister Kikyo had cried for her that night. No tears were needed. She was going to do what she could, even if it meant staying in the castle for the rest of her life.

"Welcome to my home Kagome. It is nice to finally meet you."

She faced him as he made his way down the stairs. He may have frightened the other girls but his appearance was because of a curse. She smiled as she bowed before him.

"Thank you for inviting me my Lord."

As she straightened he stood in front of her, a confused look across his face. She smiled at him.

"I am not like the other women. I am not afraid of anything or anyone."

He returned her smile but it didn't reach his eyes. He reached his hand out to her and she took it. He raised it to his mouth and kissed it before leading her up the stairs.

"You will have to forgive the mess but I am mostly alone. My servants were turned into animals when I was cursed."

"I don't come from a rich family so I am use to house work."

He stopped in front of two purple doors. He opened them for her and let her take it all in.

"There are clothes in the wardrobe for you. I had them made for you. I do hope you like them."

She opened the wardrobe and gasped. The wardrobe was filled with beautiful ball gowns and day time dresses. She had never had nice clothes before.

"Thank you my Lord!"

She turned toward him with a huge smile on her face.

"I would like you to have dinner with me this evening. Wear a green dress for me and I will see you then."

"Yes my Lord."

She bowed as he closed the door and left. She turned back to the wardrobe and pulled out two green day dresses. The first was a strapless dress with simple beading around the bottom. The second had small shoulder straps with intricate beading around the bodice. She laid them both on her bed and tried to decide which was better for dinner.

Sesshomaru smiled as he walked back to his room. For the first time since he had been cursed he felt happy. He was going to show her around the castle after their dinner. He ran into his head maid as he got to his room. Even though they had all been turned into animals they still tried to do their jobs.

"Make your way to the kitchen. She stayed and I want this to be perfect."

She bowed and hurried downstairs. He hurried to his wardrobe after the maid left. He was going to match his outfit with Kagomes. He pulled out the first green outfit he found and laid it on his bed. He made his way to his mirror and straightened his hair out. He wanted everything to be perfect for her. He picked up his brush when he heard a small knock on his door.

"My Lord may I come in?"

He smiled and opened the door for her.

"Please come in."

"I need help deciding which one."

She laid her dresses on the bed after she walked in.

"I hope I didn't interrupt you my Lord."

He handed her his hairbrush and pointed to his long silver hair.

"Help me and I will help you."

A.N: Hope you all like the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

It was not fair. He had found her before more petals had fallen. She grabbed the closest object and threw it against the wall. Inuyasha slowly entering the room after said object fell to the floor in pieces. She turned on him as he came close and struck his face. He cowered in the floor as her rage increased.

"What is the matter Nanale?"

The dark priestess turned on him again. She was growing in power. She loved it! Her eyes were turning red like a demons. Nanale was making herself into a demon but it was taking time. She knew that Sesshomaru was her ticket to what she wanted. Complete power and control.

"The problem is your stupid half-brother found his mate! They don't know it yet but I have seen it! She is the one that will break my curse and I will never be complete without his power!"

Her energy swirled around the room as her rage rose. Her emotions were starting to get the better of her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Let me go solve the problem love. I promise I won't let him win."

A smile spread across her face as she opened her eyes. She knelt down and caressed his wounded cheek.

"Do this for me and you shall rule by my side for all times."

Sesshomaru smiled as Kagome made her way down the stairs. She looked beautiful in the simple strapless dress he picked.

"Do I look as beautiful as you said I would?"

He took her hand and pulled her close.

"You look even more beautiful than I thought you would."

She smiled as he kissed her hand. The head maid opened the door to the dining room and motioned for them to come in. She had not been there long but she had gotten use to all the servants. She couldn't understand what made a priestess hate him so much to curse not only him but his servants to. They were all wonderful and she was going to try her best to break it. He moved her seat back for her and she sat down. She looked into his eyes after he took the chair next to her.

"So Sesshomaru why don't you tell me about yourself. I need to know the man I might fall in love with."

Inuyasha had traveled most of the evening to get to his brothers castle. He didn't really know what he was doing or why anymore. He only knew he had to please Nanale in any way he could. He killed his love Kikyo this morning and he had no regrets. Kikyo could not compare to Nanale's beauty. He was going to make his new love happy no matter what.

'Finally I have arrived. Be prepared to lose all you have ever wanted Sesshomaru.'

An evil smile spread across his lips as the head butler opened the door. He could hear a woman's laughter coming from the ball room.

"Sesshomaru how bout you come out and introduce me to your friend?"

Everything was going better than he had ever imagined. For once he could smile at a women and her still be at his side. She had to be the one. He was falling for her and falling fast. After their dinner he led her to the ball room. He had no other use for the thing since he hadn't had visitors since the curse.

"Do you like to dance Kagome?"

"I never dance. My village has no use for it I guess."

"Then let me teach you."

He didn't know how much time had passed. The only thing he knew was that she was so close to him. When they came to a stop their faces were so close he could taste her breath. He was going to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her. She wanted to kiss him too. Their lips almost made contact when the annoying voice rang through the room.

"Sesshomaru how bout you come out and introduce me to your friend?"

He sighed as he turned to face Inuyasha opening the doors.

"What brings you here little brother?"

"Wait Inuyasha is your brother?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw who he was supposed to kill. He was never going to be able to do it.

"Kagome what on earth are you doing here?"

"I was next on the list to be brought here. Didn't Kikyo tell you?"

That's what she was crying about. He wasn't really focused on her tears. He wanted to make Nanale happy. A smile spread across his face as he remembered how happy his love was to see him covered in blood.

"I was too busy killing her to ask."


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome hit her knees as Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the throat. She couldn't hear over her own breathing. She didn't want to believe what had come out of his mouth. She didn't want to believe that her older sister was dead. She needed to find out if it was truth that spilled from Inuyashas lips and into her ears.

"Sesshomaru I have to go. I have to be with my mother."

She looked up as Inuyasha fell to the floor gasping for air. Sesshomaru seemed like he was going to go into a killing frenzy and Inuyasha would be his first victim. Kagome scrambled off the floor and into Sesshomarus vision.

"Please don't do this Sesshomaru. He will face the consequences of my family but you have to let him live."

Sesshomarus eyes dulled and the marks on his face became less jagged. He motioned for his guards.

"Take him to the dungeon. I want eyes on him until Kagome gets back."

From then till the time she got home it was all a blur. The only things that were clear was that Inuyasha was locked away and that she had kissed Sesshomaru as she left. She noticed the red in his eyes dulled even more. Is she the one that was to break his curse? She hoped so.

"Kagome what on earth are you doing home?"

The tears rolling down her mother's face said it all. Her sister was dead and Inuyasha was to blame.

"Kagome thank goodness your home!"

Kagome turned as her older brother Sota took her into his arms. She pulled away when she noticed he was armed. And so were the other men in the village.

"Sota what are doing?"

"That man that you spent this whole day with is the reason our sister is dead. We are going to put an end to him."

Nanale laughed as Kagome was locked inside her home. She watched as Sota and the other men made their way toward Sesshomarus castle. She was going to win. She liked when she got her way. And as soon as Sesshomaru was out of the way no demon or human could face her.

"Hurry home to me Inuyasha. I miss you terribly."

She never wanted Inuyasha but she couldn't find it in her heart to kill him either. She turned to face the vine wall that held her old lovers calcified body. She had come home to see him with another women. Her own sister, Misueke, had told her not to trust him and she had been right. Her dark powers had first shown themselves to her that day.

She turned toward the window once more. She always had been impatient with her last lover but she was always willing to wait as long as it took for Inuyasha to return. She rested her chin in her right hand and watched as the sun rose. She never once noticed Kagome escape.

Kagome knew that she had to hurry. She was too far behind her brother and she wasn't going to waste any time. Sesshomaru was in trouble and she was the only one who could save his life. She was grateful for his servants coming to her rescue when they did. The horses made their way to the palace but in a different direction then she remembered.

"Do not worry Lady Kagome. This is the shortest way to the palace and with any luck we should arrive before your brother."

Kagome nodded and hoped that the servant was right.

Inuyasha tried once again to stand but was slammed to the ground. He could feel the anger coming off of Sesshomaru like waves. He needed to escape his brother's clutches but knew that it wouldn't be easy. He spit more blood from his mouth as he lifted his head from the floor.

"Do you plan to kill me right here in your own ballroom big brother?"

Sesshomaru growled as he grabbed yet another handful of Inuyashas hair. Inuyasha could feel his hair being pulled from his scalp as Sesshomaru lifted him from the floor.

"I will let Kagome decide your fate, but for now I will make sure you feel as much pain as you inflicted on her."

Inuyashas skull was once again smashed into the floor. He could barely see from his eyes swelling shut from all the abuse. He knew in the back of his mind he deserved every bit of it. Sesshomaru was about to pick him back up when Sota and the other men from the village bust through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Sota was in his line of vision as he turned around. He stepped away from Inuyasha as they all slowly walked toward them.

"You are a monster Sesshomaru! My sister will be avenged!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as Sota charged him with a sword in his hands. Sesshomaru did his best to dodge his swings but was tired from the beating he had given Inuyasha. He felt the tip slice deep into his left arm. He knew Sota had made sure Kagome would never make her way back to him. Sesshomaru had no chance against all the villagers. He didn't want to hurt them. Sota's sword made contact once more but this time on his chest.

He fell to the floor. The pain was made more intense as Sota drove his sword into his leg. Sesshomaru was helpless. He only wished he could tell his love goodbye before he took his final breath.

Kagome quickly run up the front steps of the palace when she saw her brother's horse waiting outside. Tears ran down her face as she heard Sesshomarus screams of pain. She hurried into the ballroom as fast as could.

"Sota stop it!"

She threw herself on top of Sesshomaru as Sota swung his sword upward.

"How did you get here?"

"It doesn't matter Sota. What matters is that you are trying to kill the wrong man!"

Sota slowly lowered his sword as his mind began to clear.

"Sesshomaru never leaves the palace. He never hurt anyone. Inuyasha is the one to blame for all of this."

Sota looked at the battered and bloody Inuyasha and back to Sesshomaru.

"The evil priestess that cursed Sesshomaru lives in our village Sota. She is controlling Inuyasha."

They all turned to face the door as Nanale walked in clapping her hands.

"Congratulations Kagome, you finally figured it out."

The men from her village turned and walked from the room as she walked by them. Her power seeping into the air.

"What did Sesshomaru or I ever do to you?"

Nanale tilted her head back and let out a laugh.

"The both of you are the most powerful beings on the earth. I want that."

The men from the village all walked out of the palace until only Sota remained. She smiled as he fell to his knees in front of her.

"Sota would you be a dear and bring Inuyasha to me?"

Kagome watched helplessly as her own brother walked toward Inuyasha and helped him to his feet. She wanted Sota to make him pay for what he had done but instead he was helping walk to the only person she had ever wanted to kill. She watched as Inuyasha's wounds were healed with just one touch.

"Now my dear Inuyasha rip her from his arms."

Sesshomaru tried his best to keep hold of Kagome but he was too weak to do anything. He tried his best to get his body to move like he wanted it to but his limbs were too tired and damaged. He felt like his entire body was being weighed down.

"If you lay one hand on her Inuyasha I will kill you brother!"

Nanale took Sota's sword from the floor and put it to Kagome's throat. His beast roared at him to protect the women he had fallen in love with. But he could do nothing to stop anything. He was going to watch as his love was killed in front of him and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it.

"Sesshomaru you almost broke the curse. If I wouldn't have sent Inuyasha when I did you would be curse free. But I have the upper hand. Now say goodbye to the only thing that could save you!"

Inuyasha felt his hands burning where they touched Kagome. He didn't want to make his love angry but he couldn't take it any longer. When his grip on Kagome was lost Nanale was thrown across the room by a strange blue energy. Nanale became angry and her power started to swirl around the blue energy. Inuyasha took one good look at Kagome and knew that it was coming from her.

"How dare you try to ruin my plans! I'll kill you!"

Kagome never faltered as Nanale ran straight for her. Nanale was close enough to claw out Kagomes throat when she was lifted into the air. Inuyasha finally understood why Kikyo kept a close eye on Kagome. She was a powerful priestess.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome kept a straight face as Nanale fought back hard against the swirling blue vortex she had gotten caught in. She watched as Nanale was stripped of her human face and was revealed for what she truly had become.

"You are no longer a human. You have used so much dark power you slowly turned yourself into a demon."

The vortex slowly dissolved Nanale into dust. Inuyasha and Sota were no longer under her spell. Kagome hurried back to Sesshomaru's side.

"Please don't leave me Sesshomaru!"

He smiled as he slowly brought his lips to hers and kissed her. He took his last breath as their lips parted.

"No Sesshomaru please come back! Don't leave me!"

Tears rolled down Kagome's face as Inuyasha picked her up from the floor. Sota didn't know what to say. He had killed the one that his sister loved. She was never going to forgive him for that. Inuyasha took Kagome to her horse as Sota carried the lifeless body of Sesshomaru out of the castle. The way back to the village was a blur. Kagome didn't want to focus on anything.

When they arrived Kagome's father took Sesshomaru inside their hut and laid him on her bed. She stayed beside him until Inuyasha came in.

"It's time Kagome."

She slowly followed Inuyasha to the funeral pyre that they had made for him. Kagome didn't want to say goodbye yet. She wasn't ready. Inuyasha stepped back after he laid his brother down.

"Take as much time as you need Kagome."

She stepped closer to his pyre. She straightened out his hair and his clothes and kissed him one last time.

"I love you Sesshomaru."

Suddenly Sesshomaru's hair began to swirl around as if a wind was blowing. Then his body was completely engulfed in a blue swirling light. The blood from his clothes was gone. His marks on his face and wrists became normal. And when his eyes opened they were no longer red. He sat up from his pyre and smiled right at Kagome.

"Forgive me for taking so long to get back to you."

Kagome tackled him as tears of happiness rolled down her face. The whole village began to cheer with delight. And when Kagome released him from her grip, he looked deep into her eyes and smiled.

"Marry me Kagome."

Two years had passed since their wedding day as Kagome made her way down the hall to his study. Things were a bit different in the palace but she got used to it quickly. She knew all the servants faces other than the animals Nanale had turned them into. It was a nice change.

As she reached the door to his study she hesitated. She wanted to tell him right away but she didn't know what he would say. They hadn't talked about anything much. He was always too busy taking her to bed than trying to talk about things. She finally took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in my love."

She opened the door and made her way to his desk. He sat the scroll he was reading down and pulled her into his lap.

"What brings you into my study?"

"Sesshomaru I need to tell you something."

He raised his eyebrow as she bit her lip and gathered her words. She took another deep breath and mentally crossed her fingers.

"I believe that I might be pregnant."

Kagome frowned as Sesshomaru closed his eyes. She was right. He didn't want a baby. He was going to leave her and their baby or worse he was going to end its life before or after it was born. Kagome was going to get off his lap when his lips made contact with hers.

She was confused when he pulled away with a smile on his face.

"Kagome I'm not angry. I was listening for a heartbeat. You carry a full demon baby."

He kissed her again.

"So you want children?"

"I want as many as you will give me."

She smiled as he lifted her and carried her from the study. After they had married he had invited her family to live with them. Her brother stayed but her parents moved right in. As they reached the library where her parents spent most of their days Sesshomaru let Kagome tell them about the baby. As Kagome's mother pulled her in for a hug Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile.

He couldn't remember a time when he had been this happy. And it was all because of Kagome. The Beauty to His Beast.

THE

END


End file.
